1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever for an automatic transmission of an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a shift lever apparatus for an automobile on which an automatic transmission is mounted, the shift positions of a shift lever are arranged in the order of a parking range, reverse range, neutral range, and drive range, the shift lever being selectable within a single shift range through a shifting operation. In addition, a pushbutton is provided on a knob of the shift lever, and the arrangement is such that the shifting operation can be effected between the neutral range and the drive range irrespective of a pressing operation of the pushbutton, but the shifting operation cannot be effected from the neutral range or the parking range toward the reverse range unless the pushbutton is being pressed. This is because a detent pin, which is connected to the shift lever and is adapted to move substantially horizontally by the shifting operation of the shift lever and move downward by the pressing operation of the pushbutton, is inserted in a detent plate and is thereby restricted from moving.
With this type of shift lever apparatus, an arrangement has been conceived which does not allow the operation of shifting from the parking range toward the reverse range unless the driver steps on a foot brake, so as to prevent an operational error at the time of starting the automobile. For instance, the following arrangement has been conceived: A stopper is provided around the detent pin and is driven by a driving means. If an attempt is made to effect a shifting operation from the parking range toward the reverse range with the foot brake not being pressed with the foot, the stopper is brought into contact with the detent pin which moves downward as the pushbutton is being pressed, so that the downward movement of the detent pin is hampered by the stopper, thereby making it impossible to effect a shifting operation from the parking range toward the reverse range.
In addition, in this type of shift lever apparatus, in order to prevent the shift lever from being shifted from the drive range to the reverse range through the neutral range as the pushbutton is pressed by mistake during driving, an arrangement has been conceived which does not allow the shift lever to be shifted directly from the drive range to the reverse range even if the pushbutton is pressed.
For instance, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication Nos. 51379/1977 and 14106/1982 disclose shift lever apparatuses which are arranged such that a lever is provided swingably around a detent pin, and this lever makes it impossible to effect a shifting operation directly from the drive range to the reverse range. According to these shift lever apparatuses, when the shift lever is shifted from the neutral range toward the reverse range with the pushbutton pressed, the lever provided around the detent pin allows the movement of the detent pin as that lever is pressed and swung by the detent pin which moves downward by the pressing of the pushbutton. However, when an attempt is made to effect a shifting operation directly from the drive range to the reverse range with the pushbutton pressed, the lever is brought into contact with the detent pin which moves substantially horizontally by the swinging operation of the shift lever, thereby hampering the movement of the detent pin. Thus, the shifting operation from the drive range to the reverse range during the running of a vehicle is prevented. In addition, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 77439/1981 discloses a shift lever apparatus which is adapted to prevent a shifting operation from the drive range to the reverse range during the running of a vehicle. However, according to this shift lever apparatus, the shifting operation from the neutral range to the reverse range cannot be effected unless a pushbutton is pressed strongly, and, conceivably, there are cases where the pushbutton may be pressed strongly during the running of the vehicle. Hence, this arrangement cannot positively prevent the shifting operation from the drive range to the reverse range during the running of the vehicle.
Thus, with the shift lever apparatuses, there have been conceived one which is equipped with the function of preventing an operational error at the time of starting the vehicle and one which is equipped with the function of preventing an operational error during the running of the vehicle. In view of this fact, it is conceivable to combine these two types of shift lever apparatus so that operational errors at the time of starting the vehicle or during its running can be prevented.
In this case, however, since the number of parts disposed around the detent pin becomes numerous, it becomes difficult to dispose the various parts in the limited space around the detent pin. Furthermore, even if the parts are disposed around the detent pin, it becomes necessary to change the operational mode of the shift lever depending on a given situation, so that an inconvenience is imposed on the driver.